


christmas kisses

by lovejaes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejaes/pseuds/lovejaes
Summary: It might be shit working stuck working the Christmas rush, but at least Felix has a cute boyfriend and a whole lot of kisses to look forward too.





	christmas kisses

**Author's Note:**

> so it's christmas!! and instead of sleeping like i should have, i instead i wrote some dumb fic that's oddly reminiscent of the minsung one now that i think about it.
> 
> anyways, happy holidays or whatever!! i'm not celebrating or anything so come join me at my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/eccejaeyoon)!

It’s been a shit week, and Felix is frustrated.

 

Working retail, of course, is already shit. Having to man several Ikea aisles full of bullheaded mothers with crying babies in their arms, trying to find the one _exact_ product they want is, a literal nightmare. Not to mention that it’s Christmas week, and all the young couples are rushing in and out on lovey-dovey dates and tearing up the furniture with their impromptu make-out sessions.

 

Honestly, Felix just wants to throw their many pine-scented essential oils at them and tell them to get the fuck out. He has a cute boyfriend too, okay? They aren’t the only ones who get to make out on stupid mahogany four-poster bedframes.

 

By the time it’s time to clock out and make his way home, he’s sore and severely pissed off, and Christ, is that a migraine coming along too?

 

“I’m back!” He calls out, more of a habit than actually informing his boyfriend of his homecoming. His keys find their way into the appropriate bowl and his red scarf and gloves are taken off, movements coming methodically to him. The apartment smells of Hyunjin’s abysmal attempts at utilizing the scented candles he brought home the other day and the amazing pumpkin pie recipe his mother gave them.

 

He groans with relief as he sinks down on their ratty couch that honestly needs to be thrown away. Does he get an employee discount? There was this one pretty couch they got shipped in the other day—

 

“Baby boy!”

 

Felix grins as he cracks open an eye. He laughs as he takes in the sight of his boyfriend in an apron with a Santa in thigh-highs and fishnets cocking his hip on it, with a smidge of butter on his nose and a whisk in his hand. Hyunjin twirls and strikes a pose in the doorframe of their tiny kitchen.

 

“Hyunjinnie!” He cheers half-heartedly, watching tiredly as he sets the whisk somewhere out of sight.

 

“Come here,” Hyunjin calls, stretching his arms wide and waddling over to where Felix is sprawled on the couch. “Come here, my pretty baby fairy.”

 

Felix looks up, blinking in surprise and pleasant confusion. Hyunjin kneels down and grabs his face in his hands, making Felix giggle and duck his head shyly. The space between them is light and bubbly, full of history that makes everything feel familiar, with no fear of any making any mistake because they were one and only in that moment.

 

“My beautiful baby Lixie-yah,” Hyunjin sing-songs. He pauses for a second when Felix cups a hand against his cheek and wipe off the butter, before leaning down to nuzzle his boyfriend’s neck.

 

“Yes, Jinnie?” Felix mumbles, a thoughtless reply as he cards his fingers through Hyunjin’s soft hair.

 

“I love you, y’know?” Hyunjin laughs breathlessly before he’s sliding his nose up along Felix’s jawline and pecking him on the nose.

 

Felix giggles again as Hyunjin presses light, fleeting kisses everywhere on his face and neck, even reaching his collarbone. They settle comfortably into the couch, shrieking and dissolving into laughter when one of them accidentally digs his elbow into the other’s side.

 

“I love my hardworking, beautiful boyfriend so much,” Hyunjin says proudly as he hoists himself back up from where he’s slid down to Felix’s lap. His cat-like eyes crinkle with humour as he leans back into Felix’s space and dips his head down to meet Felix’s lips in a long-deserved kiss.

 

It’s simultaneously the worst and best thing ever. Felix can literally feel his brain short-circuit and turn to literal mush at the feeling of Hyunjin’s soft, plush lips against his. He vaguely notices how Hyunjin smells just a tad different from the apartment, with a tiny hint of evergreen trees and spices from his own job at the old crone’s shop downtown.

 

“Mhm,” Felix makes a sound of contentment into the kiss, and Hyunjin pulls back to make a pleased face at him.

 

“You are _so_ cute,” he coos, cupping Felix’s face with his hands and shaking him slightly to get his point across.

 

Felix gasps in mock outrage. He pouts as he complains loudly, flailing his hands for more dramatics. “Why’d you stop kissing me, then?”

 

Hyunjin barks a laugh, and Felix is suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss the mole by the side of his eye.

 

“Hyunjinnie-ah,” he mumbles, and Hyunjin looks back at him with an amused light in his eyes. He loops his arms around Felix’s neck, pressing his lips to Felix’s forehead endearingly. It’s sweet, and Felix almost blushes like a schoolgirl.

 

“Yes, my baby fairy?” Felix doesn’t answer him instantly, choosing to do exactly as his mind says and kisses his boyfriend’s mole.

 

“I love you too,” he whispers.

 

They both laugh as their noses accidentally bump against each others’ in their second attempt for a kiss. Felix groans as Hyunjin laughs at him and his “shitty hand-eye coordination” or so he says. It’s sort of humiliating, and Felix is blushing and embarrassed as fuck, but the warmth in Hyunjin’s eyes make up for it.

 

It always does. 

**Author's Note:**

> they totally make out for like an hour before hyunjin's timer goes off and they sit down to eat pie or whatever weird australian traditions felix's brought into their home. ew.


End file.
